Los Pecados de una Religión
by MaverickPrincess
Summary: ¿Estarias dispuesto a abandonar tu fe por la persona que amas? Una guerra, un amor... una historia bajo un mismo cielo. USAxUK AU
1. El inicio de una creencia

" **Los Pecados de una Religión"**

 **Chapter 1: "El inicio de una creencia"**

A finales del siglo XV, en la ciudad de Coventry, se construyó una catedral anglicana, situada en el condado de West Midlands, Inglaterra (Reino Unido) que fue bautizada con el nombre de "San Miguel"(*).

Aquella iglesia, mantenía sus puertas abiertas a todo aquel creyente y alma desamparada, que a causa de las guerras que se llevaban a cabo, buscaban un lugar en donde yacer sus creencias.

Muchos siglos pasaron, era el año 1940, el escenario mismo se situaba en la II Guerra Mundial, el Reino Unido libraba una de las batallas más difíciles que le haya tocado enfrentar, que tomaba el nombre de "La Guerra de Inglaterra". Su oponente era un país formidable: Alemania, y tanto ingleses como alemanes batallaban en busca de la victoria.

Muy lejos de ese brutal escenario, a kilómetros a afueras de la ciudad, la iglesia de San Miguel, refugiaba a todo aquel que resultara herido por aquella guerra. Muchas personas perdían sus hogares y a sus seres queridos y por eso recurrían a su Salvador para rogarle incluso la mismísima paz.

En aquel entonces, solo mujeres se encontraban en aquella iglesia y otorgaban la ayuda médica necesaria, el único hombre era el cura que se encontraba a cargo… o eso se pensaba…

-¿¡Arthur!? ¿¡Dónde estas!?- gritaba una de las jóvenes monjas de la catedral acompañada de dos muchachas mas.

\- ¡Shhh! Si gritas de esa manera me descubrirá la Madre Superiora- decía un joven de cabellos dorados, gruesas cejas y hermosos ojos verdes.

\- Oh! Arthur~ así que aquí estabas- decía la joven monja acompañada de las otras dos mientras se encaminaban hacia el hermoso jardín donde se encontraba el joven de cabellos rubios.

\- Sabes que si no fuese por mis cuidados, estas bellas flores no florecerían del todo.

\- Mmm…creo que tienes razón, ya que tú eres el único que se preocupa de estas pequeñas- dijo la joven mostrando una calida sonrisa mientras se disponía a tocar aquellas flores- Ah! Casi me olvido! Arthur, es hora de la misa con la Madre Superiora! Date prisa!

-Ah! Damn! Se me había olvidado!- dijo el muchacho

-¡Arthur! ¡Cuida tu vocabulario, recuerda que estamos en la casa del Señor! ¡Y no olvides ponerte tu velo!- agregó la joven monja mientras corría junto con Arthur y los demás en dirección a la capilla.

Si, así es, Arthur Kirkland es el nombre de aquel muchacho, de procedencia británica. El joven ingles llegó a esa catedral a muy temprana edad. Por causa de la guerra, perdió a sus padres y a sus 3 hermanos mayores. Para mantenerlo a salvo de los soldados nazis, las jóvenes monjas de la iglesia ocultaron su identidad disfrazándolo de monja y así, vestido de mujer pasaría desapercibido. Los soldados nazis mataban a todo aquel que se revelaran ante ellos, y la familia de Arthur no fue la excepción, y es por eso, que vive huyendo no solo sus temores, sino que también de su propio pasado.

Era medianoche, todos dormían placidamente en las habitaciones de aquella enorme y amplia iglesia… o eso se creía… Arthur tenía una pesadilla, una que le ha estado atormentando en estos últimos años, casi todas las noches… Mientras una diminuta lagrima corría por su mejilla, pudo pronunciar una simple y pequeña palabra poco audible…

-Her- Hermano….

Cuatro jovencitos corrían por el bosque, el mayor de todos tenía cabellos rojizos y grandes cejas, al igual de sus demás hermanos. Estaban huyendo, corrían desesperadamente entre los arbustos, hasta que uno de ellos tropezó y cayó al suelo.

\- Oww… d-duele…- decía entre sollozos el mas pequeño de los hermanos.

\- ¡Arthur! ¿¡Que diablos haces!? Anda, levántate antes de que nos atrapen!- decía el mayor mientras se acercaba rápidamente al menor junto a sus dos hermanos.

\- Her-Hermano… no quiero correr mas… quiero ver a mamà… y a papá…- el pequeño Arthur sollozaba sin parar.

-…- el más grande no quería decirle que sus padres sacrificaron sus vidas para que pudiesen escapar de los soldados alemanes, los cuales ahora estaban en su búsqueda.- Escucha, Arthur… cuando encontremos un lugar seguro, papá y mamà vendrán por nosotros, así que ahora levántate rápido y sigue adelante- Si, mintió, para que así el pequeño tuviera las esperanzas de levantarse y seguir en su estrepitosa huida. El mayor lo ayudo a levantarse y el mayor se posó de rodillas frente a el- Dime, quieres ver a mamà y a papá?

\- S-Si- decía el pequeño Arthur mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

\- Entonces, sigue adelante y no mires hacia atrás, ok? Si haces eso, ten por seguro que los veras de nuevo- culminó el mayor.

\- Lo prometes? – pregunto el mas pequeño con sus grandes y hermosos ojos verdes observando al mayor.

\- Si, te lo prometo…

\- O-Ok- fue lo último que dijo el pequeño tratando de alcanzar las largas zancadas que daba su hermano al caminar a paso rápido mientras sus otros dos hermanos los seguían atrás.

De pronto, entre los arbustos, un ruido se escuchó a lo lejos asustando a los cuatro hermanos.

\- ¡Ahí están!- gritó un soldado que vestía el uniforme alemán y entre sus manos poseía un arma de fuego.

\- ¡Damn! ¡Nos encontraron! ¡Corran muchachos!- dijo el mayor de los hermanos.

Corrieron por sus vidas, los soldados se dispusieron a seguir los pasos de aquellos niños. Corrieron sin detenerse ni mirar atrás, solo seguían adelante mientras la brisa fría de la noche congelada sus mejillas.

Salieron del bosque, cansados, sin mucho aliento, para encontrarse con una desilusión… no había donde seguir, el camino había llegado a su fin dejando a los cuatro hermanos al borde de un risco, que en el fondo se podía visualizar un enorme y amplio río.

De repente, entre los árboles salieron dos soldados, al instante los pequeños trataron en vano de retroceder algunos pasos en señal de alejarse de aquellos enemigos.

\- Ja! ¿Pensaron que podían escaparse de nosotros? Jeje… no lo creo….- dijo uno de los soldados acercándose a los débiles niños.

\- Demonios…y ahora que haremos- dijo el mayor de los hermanos tratando de esconder a Arthur entre sus brazos, mientras que los otros dos se colocaban delante de ellos.

\- Hermano…tengo miedo…- dijo Arthur escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

\- Escucha Arthur- susurro el mayor- quiero que sepas que mamà y papá te querían mucho…. Como tu hermano mayor siempre te considere un niño llorón y débil pero…..es tiempo de que me demuestres lo contrario.

Arthur mientras escuchaba las palabras de su hermano, podía observar como los soldados enfilaban sus armas hacia ellos en posición a dispararles.

\- Hermano….

\- Arthur… Adiós – diciendo esto ultimo mientras posaba una sonrisa llena de tristeza, empujó al pequeño Arthur al fondo de aquel risco cayendo al rió.

Arthur mientras caía, observó por leves segundos como los soldados alemanes le disparaban a sus jóvenes hermanos.

\- ¡HERMANO!

-AAAHHH!- gritó Arthur al momento de despertar de aquel horroroso sueño- solo fue… una pesadilla- su respiración se entrecortaba al hablar- Hermano…eres un mentiroso…- decía el ingles mientras se escabullía entre las sabanas sollozando una y otra vez el nombre de quienes sacrificaron sus vidas por él.

Si, aquella pesadilla que tenía casi todas las noches no era un simple sueño, sino que era aquel recuerdo del pasado que lo atormentaba una y otra vez, aquel momento en el cual perdió a sus seres queridos. Después de aquel horrible momento, Arthur solo recuerda que al haber llegado río abajo, una joven monja lo ayudó y lo llevó a la catedral de San Miguel, lugar el cual después de unos años se convertiría en su nuevo hogar.

Arthur, siempre tenia en mente la imagen de aquella dulce y amable joven, aquel rostro de aquella monja de la cual se había enamorado, si, Arthur amó a esta chica a muy temprana edad, al principio la veía como una simple hermana pero con el paso del tiempo, llegó a sentir "algo" mas por ella; pero por leyes de la iglesia, no podían estar juntos. Arthur no pudo confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos ya que aquella joven había muerto misteriosamente unos años antes de que éste llegara a la adolescencia. El joven ingles, ya con sus 23 años, aun sospechaba de aquel extraño suceso. Lo único que sabe, es que la muerte de aquella joven fue debido a una herida profunda hecha en su pecho, la cual le provoco una perdida de sangre severa causándole la muerte. Y el lugar donde sucedió dicho hecho fue en las ruinas de la antigua iglesia de "Santa María" (**), que se encontraba a unos kilómetros de la actual iglesia de San Miguel. Irónico, ¿no lo creen? Una joven monja muere en las ruinas de una antigua iglesia, es algo bizarro si lo piensan detenidamente. Pero Arthur, llevaba consigo ese pensamiento, siempre, ya que después de la muerte de la joven monja, muchas preguntas albergaron su mente: ¿Por qué se encontraba en ese lugar? ¿Que se supone que estaba haciendo en aquel momento? ¿Alguien más se encontraba con ella? ¿Como y Por que sucedió? Esas clases de preguntas nunca dejaron el subconsciente de Arthur, pero aun así, después de ello, siguió con su vida rutinaria como siempre, ya que esa jovencita le hubiese gustado que aquel niño ingles siguiera con su vida, aun si ella no estuviese a su lado.

Después de una incomoda noche, Arthur se dirigía al jardín a regar las flores que se encontraban ahí, pero en su camino notó a varias muchachas conversando un tema del cual no podía dar marcha atrás, así que sigilosamente se acercó a ellas y escondió su figura en uno de los enormes pilares de la catedral escuchando lo que hablaban aquellas muchachas.

-Hey, ¿Recuerdan a Emily? ¿La que murió misteriosamente en aquella iglesia?- decía una de las muchachas.

\- Si… ella fue muy dulce con todas nosotras…pero… ¿por que nos preguntas eso?- contestaba la otra.

-Hay un rumor que dice que antes de morir, la razón por la cual se encontraba en aquel lugar tan alejado de aquí durante esos días, fue por que se encontraba a escondidas con un hombre.

-¿¡EEHHHH?!- un grito de histeria inundo el pasillo en donde se encontraban.

-¡Shh! Bajen la voz- decía la muchacha- En fin, como les decía, al parecer era un soldado que conoció hace ya un tiempo atrás, y se juntaban cuando tenían un poco de tiempo libre, pero, Emily debía seguir las reglas de la catedral, por eso no tenia permitido estar con ese hombre. Aun así, aun no me explico como terminó todo este romance en un trágico hecho.

\- Es una terrible desgracia, ahora entiendo porque la Madre superiora y el cura de la Iglesia nunca hablan de ese tema- decía la otra muchacha.

-Creo que tienes razón- decía la joven monja mientras miraba su reloj de bolsillo- ¡Chicas! ¡Debemos encontrarnos en la capilla ahora! ¡La gente debe estarnos esperando! ¡Vamos!

Y así, escuchando como se alejaban los pasos de aquellas muchachas, Arthur estaba atónito, no lo podía creer, simplemente se quedo ahí, estupefacto de la impresión, el solo hecho que la persona de la cual ese había enamorado tuvo un novio, hacia que se le rompiera el corazón. Todos estos años nunca dejo de amar a aquella muchacha aun después de haber perdido la vida, Arthur aun pensaba en ella.  
Una vez que se recompuso, se dirigió al jardín donde se encontraban sus amadas flores con una faceta triste y melancólica, tratando de ahogar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus hermosos orbes verdes.

Varios días pasaron, y miles de personas seguían llegando a la catedral. El equipo medico estaba colapsado, y las jóvenes monjas (inclusive Arthur) debían ayudar a los heridos de gravedad lo mas rápido posible.

Todo iba bien hasta que surgió algo inesperado; soldados británicos llegaron a la Catedral. No solo en búsqueda de ayuda medica y provisiones, sino que también estaban en busca de personas que pudieran ejercer el rango de soldado. Tenían muchas bajas en su ejército en ese instante y pasaban por un momento crítico de la guerra, si no hacían algo, sucumbirían ante la victoria de los alemanes y no tenían más opciones que pedirles a sus mismos ciudadanos la ayuda necesaria para ganar.

En ese momento, Arthur se encontraba en la parte trasera de la catedral buscando agua que provenía de un pequeño pozo, de repente cuando estaba a punto de regresar con los demás, aparece una de sus "hermanas" monjas a decirle lo ocurrido.

\- ¡Arthur! ¡Gracias a Dios que te encuentro! ¡Rápido! ¡Debes esconderte! –decía la joven monja mientras jalaba del brazo de éste, que por el brusco movimiento hizo caer la cubeta con agua que tenia en sus manos.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Idiota! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! –recriminaba el joven Arthur mientras su mirada pasaba de enojo a incertidumbre –Oye… ¿Que te sucede? ¿Por qué estas tan alterada?

La joven observó a Arthur y lo abrazó, provocando que éste se colocara mas rojo que un tomate español ya que no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto.

\- ¿W-W-What are you doing? –Decía Arthur totalmente nervioso ante el acto –Oye, Teresa...- llamó por su nombre a la joven monja -...Has estado actuando extraño, ¿que sucede?

\- No dejaré que te alejen de nosotras, Arthur –susurraba en el oído de Arthur

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué estas hablan…-pero antes de que pudiese decir algo más, la joven Teresa soltó el agarre y con una mirada sumamente seria le dijo –Arthur… han llegado a la Catedral soldados británicos en busca de reclutas para el ejercito ingles…

Arthur, que se encontraba tranquilo es ese momento, comenzó a temblar y a tener un miedo terrible el cual se reflejaba en sus bellos orbes verdes.

\- Arthur, se que debe ser difícil para ti, pero hay muchas posibilidades de que… por tener la edad que tienes, puede que te elijan como un soldado británico…yo se que a ti no te gusta ver sufrir a la gente por respecto a lo que le sucedió a tu familia, pero… si te eligen será por el bien de la nación inglesa.

Arthur sin decir nada aún, seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, mientras la joven Teresa le decía aquella noticia. Un escalofrío sumamente helado recorrió su espalda ya que muchos pensamientos negativos llenaban su mente.

\- ¿Me…Me entregaran al ejercito? ¿No es así? –Decía Arthur con una clara muestra de miedo y duda-.

\- Yo… haría todo lo posible para que los soldados no te llevaran con ellos, sin embargo no tengo el poder ni la autorización para hacer eso –decía la joven.

-…- Arthur sentía que su corazón se partía en dos al escuchar aquellas palabras, que de solo pensar que se vería involucrado en todas aquellas muertes que se abrirían paso si se uniera al ejercito, lo llenaba de mas y mas temor de lo que jamás había sentido antes… pero antes de colapsar ante sus erróneas hipótesis, vio una calida sonrisa en le rostro de la joven monja la cual lo dejó desconcertado.

\- Por eso yo… voy a tener que romper las reglas por ti –dijo mientras le dedicaba una enternecedora sonrisa a Arthur.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres? –dijo Arthur asombrado por aquellas palabras.

\- Esta vez… ¡Yo te protegeré, Arthur! –dijo la joven Teresa con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Arthur, mas asombrado que nunca en su vida, no sabia que decir tras aquella muestra de cariño y preocupación por el, nunca pensó que aquellas jóvenes sentían ese afecto por el.

\- Thank you, Teresa… significa mucho para mi que me digas eso –decía Arthur-…pero… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? No quiero irme de aquí…tu sabes perfectamente que este lugar ha sido mi único hogar… ¿Adonde debería ir?

-Mmm... lo mejor será que te alejes de la catedral mientras los soldados están aquí, estoy segura que no dudaran en merodear y recorrer por completo el lugar para ver si no hay algún infiltrado alemán o algo así… yo te recomiendo que vayas al bosque por un par de horas y cuando todo se haya calmado todo por aquí, regresas lo antes posible, ¿ok? –dijo la joven monja.

\- Esta bien… será solo por un par de horas, ¿verdad?¡Entonces no hay problema! Jejeje –dijo Arthur entregando una sonrisa para darle confianza a la joven.

\- Se que con esa confianza llegaras muy lejos…Ah! Espérame un momento ¿si?- dijo la joven mientras que rápidamente se dirigía a los dormitorios, paso un leve momento y regreso junto a Arthur –Ten, se que pasaras frío y hambre durante esas horas en el bosque así que te preparé esto- dicho eso le entregó una canasta con algunos alimentos y una tunica para el frío –No te alejes demasiado,¿ok?

\- No lo haré y gracias –dijo mientras agarraba con firmeza la canasta –jeje ahora con esto me pareceré a la caperucita roja –diciendo esto partió con rumbo hacia el bosque antes de que los soldados notaran su fuga temporal.

\- ¡Ten cuidado, Arthur! Y que Dios te bendiga…- dijo la joven en señal de despedida mientras veía como su joven "hermano" se dirigía hacia el bosque.

No sabia cuantas horas llevaba merodeando por ese basto bosque, estaba exhausto y necesitaba descansar, pero si se detenía a la mitad, había posibilidades de que soldados enemigos también se presentaran en los alrededores del lugar y pudiesen atacarlo. Arthur se encontraba a varios kilómetros de la catedral y ya se hacia de noche. Incluso con aquel anaranjado atardecer se podían apreciar algunas estrellas en el cielo…era simplemente hermoso.

Caminó sin rumbo por varios minutos más, hasta que de pronto, algo sumamente abrumador iluminaron sus ojos. Eran ruinas… las ruinas de la antigua catedral de Santa María.

Arthur sigilosamente dio unos cuantos pasos y pudo observar con detenimiento aquellas ruinas. Muchos pensamientos llenaron su mente. Se preguntaba como en ese hermoso lugar sucedió una de las catástrofes mas terribles que se hubiese podido imaginar.

Increíblemente, el altar de la iglesia había sufrido el menor de los daños, pero, con el pasar de los años se fue deteriorando más y más, aunque aun así, no perdía la belleza que poseía aquel sagrado lugar.

Se encaminó hacia el altar, pero algo sucedió: no estaba solo como el creía. En el centro del altar se encontraba alguien pero a causa de la oscuridad de la noche, el semblante de aquella persona no se observaba del todo bien.

Arthur, con miedo y un poco de incredulidad, se acerco a aquella persona la cual yacía ahí sentada, inmóvil ante los pasos que daba el joven Arthur. No se sabia si era un soldado enemigo o una persona que se encontraba perdida en ese lugar, pero, el solo pensamiento de que pudiese estar herido o con hambre, surcó por la mente de Arthur, el cual dejo las dudas a un lado y se dirigió directamente a él para poder otorgarle su ayuda, ya que a pesar de estar vestido de monja, Arthur era un caballero, sea como sea, tenia principios los cuales debía seguir.

\- ¿D-Disculpe… se encuentra bien? –Preguntó Arthur mientras se acercaba lentamente a esa persona – ¿Esta perdido? ¿Tiene alguna herida o tal vez tiene un poco de hambre?

Pero aquella persona no respondió ante las palabras por lo que Arthur prosiguió a acercarse más, pero se detuvo inmediatamente al escuchar unos murmullos provenientes de esa aquella persona.

\- Nunca pensé… que un "humano" pudiese verme –dijo con una profunda voz la cual inquietó un poco a Arthur, pero al escuchar esas palabras pudo deducir que era un hombre.

\- Perdone si lo molesté pero… -justo cuando Arthur se encontraba a unos centímetros frente a él, éste se levanta provocando que Arthur se sobresaltara de doble manera.

\- Me encuentro mejor que nunca, especialmente ahora, que la "presa" ha caído voluntariamente a la trampa –dijo el hombre.

\- ¿Eh? ¿De que esta habl… -pero antes de que Arthur pudiese decir mas, se quedo petrificado al notar que de la espalda de aquel individuo sobresalían una enormes alas negras parecidas a las de un demonio. Las piernas de Arthur comenzaron a temblar a causa del miedo, provocando que éste cayera al suelo por la impresión. Y no solo eso… pudo observar que de su cabeza salía una especie de cuernos… en ese instante Arthur ya no sabia que pensar.

En cuanto aquella figura espectral quedó expuesta totalmente a la luz, observó detenidamente el cuerpo que yacía ante sus pies.

Arthur, al hacer contacto visual con aquel individuo, le preguntó temerosamente:

\- ¿Quién o qué eres TU?

Y aquel individuo le respondió con una sonrisa de lado:

\- "Yo soy… tu peor pesadilla".


	2. El encuentro entre un ángel y un demonio

**Chapter 2: "El encuentro entre un ángel y un demonio"**

Arthur no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían… era solo un joven… un joven demonio por así decirlo… su aspecto variaba mucho al de un joven norteamericano, vestía un uniforme militar junto con una chaqueta de aviador color negro. Su cabello era del mismo color que su traje, poseía un mechón de cabello muy particular que desafiaba las leyes de gravedad lo cual no pasaba desapercibido… lo único que resaltaba en él, eran sus ojos que tenían un hermoso color azul cielo, que se ocultaban tras unas gafas sumamente sencillas.

\- "Yo soy… tu peor pesadilla".

Al escuchar eso, Arthur se levantó del suelo lo mas rápido que pudo e intentó escapar, pero el joven demonio, en un veloz movimiento, alzó sus enormes alas y voló en búsqueda de su presa haciendo que ésta tropezara… el demonio se posó encima de él inmovilizando sus brazos y su cuerpo para que no pudiese escapar.

\- ¡Argh! ¿Suéltame, bastardo! ¿Qué me sueltes, idiota! –gritaba Arthur desesperadamente tratando de forcejear para poder liberarse.

\- Oh~ Nunca espere que una "dama" usara ese vocabulario –dijo el demonio.

\- ¡¿Eh?! Lamento arruinar tus expectativas pero… no soy una mujer, soy un hombre.

-Vaya~vaya~ He visto muchas cosas extrañas en este mundo pero esto no me lo esperaba… un hombre vestido de mujer… debes tener un serio problema ¿no? Jeje…

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No es tu problema! ¡Ahora suéltame!

\- No creas que por ser hombre, te voy a dejar ir… además… para ser un humano tienes muchas agallas al hablarle así a un demonio como yo.

-…- ante ese comentario Arthur no dijo nada…

\- Sabes que puedo quitarte la vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¿verdad? ¿Te crees muy valiente al venir hasta aquí? Pues déjame decirte que… -pero antes de que el demonio terminara su frase, Arthur lo interrumpió.

\- Si quieres matarme… solo hazlo rápido… tal vez sea… el mejor castigo para mi.

Las palabras de Arthur impresionaron al mismísimo demonio. Arthur se encontraba con el rostro desviado a un lado y con los ojos cerrados. El joven demonio sin darse cuenta soltó un poco el agarre que tenía en Arthur, pero éste lo notó e intento forcejear con más fuerza pero todo fue en vano, ya que el demonio volvió a ejercer mas fuerza en agarrarle sus manos con mucho más rigor.

El forcejeo de Arthur provocó que el velo de su cabeza cayera a un lado revelando así sus hermosos cabellos dorados. El joven demonio se sorprendió ante la escena que presenciaban sus ojos. Arthur estaba con la respiración agitada, sus mejillas tenían un hermoso rojo carmesí y sus bellos ojos color jade estaban entrecerrados mientras observaban al joven demonio. La cara que ponía solo lo hacia verse aun mas vulnerable… y sobre todo… ante los ojos de aquel demonio se veía sumamente exquisito.

\- Por favor… suéltame… -dijo Arthur jadeando.

El demonio sin decir nada, soltó el agarre dejando a Arthur en el suelo. Éste se levantó lentamente quedando sentado mientras observaba al demonio el cual le daba la espalda.

Arthur no entendía nada hasta que el joven demonio decidió hablar.

\- No es nada divertido matar a alguien que tiene deseos de morir ¡Que aburrido eres~!

Arthur se quedó sin palabras. ¡Aquel demonio le perdonó la vida! No lo podía creer, entre la confusión éste se levantó del suelo y miro fijamente al demonio que se encontraba de espalda.

\- Uhm… G-Gracias…-dijo Arthur con un poco de inseguridad.

El joven demonio dirigió su mirada hacia a Arthur, soltó una pequeña carcajada y le dijo:

\- Es la primera vez que un humano me da las gracias…Jeje eres un ser muy extraño ¿lo sabias? –dijo en un tono burlón haciendo que Arthur se molestara por ello.

\- ¡P-Pues perdóname por ser extraño y aburrido! Hmph~! –dijo Arthur con un ligero puchero en su rostro mientras levantaba su velo del suelo para después acomodárselo.

Arthur no podía entender el motivo de porque podía estar hablando tan "tranquilamente" con aquel demonio… era algo que lo intrigaba mucho.

\- Si yo fuera tú… no estaría perdiendo mi tiempo aquí… ¿Por qué no escapas? Hace un momento querías que te dejara ir… entonces… ¿Por qué no te vas de una vez? –dijo el demonio en un tono cortante.

\- Y-yo… yo… no puedo… no por el momento…necesito un poco mas de tiempo –dijo Arthur.

\- ¿Tiempo? ¿Para que?

\- Lo que sucede... es que llegaron unos soldados al lugar en donde vivo y por eso yo… -pero antes de terminar la frase el demonio lo interrumpió.

\- Y decidiste escapar a estos alrededores ¿no es así?

Arthur simplemente asistió. Después de que el demonio escuchó su razón de estar ahí, le dijo a Arthur que solo podía quedarse por unos minutos mas, lo cual hizo que Arthur le agradeciera de todo corazón. El demonio aun no podía entender la actitud de aquel joven muchacho de ojos verdes.

Después de ello, el demonio se separó de Arthur hasta ubicarse en uno de los pilares de aquella iglesia que aun seguía en pie pese a que estaba en ruinas y se detuvo a contemplar la hermosa noche que tenia sobre su cabeza. Arthur al ver que éste se alejó, se sentó en una enorme roca que se encontraba cerca y decidió descansar después de ese exhaustivo encuentro.

Pasaron minutos los cuales parecían eternos, ambos estaban en silencio, no emitían palabra alguna, la incomodidad ponía mas ansioso a Arthur, se removía en su asiento y se hundía mas y mas en sus pensamientos hasta que ya no pudo mas y decidió hablar.

\- Ehm… es una… hermosa noche ¿no lo crees? –dijo Arthur con un poco de nerviosismo.

\- … -

El demonio se limitó a responder…

\- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo en estas ruinas? ¿Estas esperando a alguien en especial? ¿Tienes hambre? Si quieres puedo ir a buscar algo de comer –las preguntas y opiniones de Arthur seguían y seguían sin recibir respuesta alguna… el demonio solo observaba esos bellos ojos que poseía aquel muchacho que no paraba de hacer preguntas innecesarias… Arthur notó como aquel demonio lo estaba observando de una manera indecorosa…

-Disculpa… ¿tengo "algo" en la cara para que me estés mirando tanto? –dijo Arthur en un tono cortante.

El demonio desplegó sus alas y emprendió vuelo, bajando del pilar en donde se encontraba. Se acercó lentamente a Arthur y con la palma de su mano tocó su mejilla haciendo que éste se sonrojara como nunca lo había hecho antes.

\- ¿¡Q-Q-Q-Que estás haciendo?! –dijo Arthur entre tartamudeos.

-Mm… a pesar de que eres un ser humano…te pareces mucho a "él" –dijo el demonio, se oyó casi como un susurro el cual fue escuchado por el de los orbes verdes.

\- ¿"Él"? ¿A quién te refieres? –dijo Arthur

\- Tus ojos… me recuerdan a los que tenia un hermoso ángel, poseía los mismos ojos que tú y su vocabulario no variaba mucho del tuyo… es mas se parecía mucho a ti… pero lamentablemente… ese ángel ya no se encuentra aquí, ni en el cielo, ni tampoco en el infierno… -dijo el demonio con una mirada baja y melancólica.

\- ¿Qué…le sucedió? –preguntó Arthur intrigado por aquella expresión.

El demonio alejo su mano de la mejilla de Arthur y se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a éste. Camino unos pasos y dirigió su mirada al cielo estrellado.

" _Tal vez este equivocado…pero esto no puede ser posible…no creo…que él sea…"_

 _-el pensamiento de Arthur resonaba en su mente-_

 _-_ Desapareció…- le contesto la criatura –a decir verdad no se que le sucedió…ese ángel cayó en el pecado del deseo carnal gracias a un humano del cual se enamoró hace mucho tiempo… Jeje tal vez su Dios se deshizo de él ya que había roto las reglas del Paraíso…

-¿Cómo sabias la historia de este ángel? Yo siempre pensé que los ángeles y los demonios eran entidades las cuales no debían tener un contacto cercano ni mutuo y aun así… me cuentas la historia de un ángel el cual al parecer conocías muy bien…dime… ¿como conociste a este ángel? –dijo Arthur en espera de saber una respuesta, al ver que el demonio hablaba con un rostro melancólico sobre el tema… esto hacia que Arthur mandara al carajo todas las historias que le habían contado en aquella iglesia y solo su curiosidad podría descubrir la verdadera razón de la existencia de aquel demonio y de paso el saber de muchas otras verdades mas…

El demonio dirigió su mirada a Arthur y le dijo:

-La razón por la cual… yo conocía a aquel ángel era porque no solo compartíamos el mismo cielo…sino que también yo estaba profundamente enamorado de él

Al saber esto Arthur sintió una puntada en su pecho, pero aun así quiso saber mas… el saber que dos criaturas del mismo sexo se habían enamorado hace tanto tiempo, iba en contra de toda creencia de Dios u otro ser omnipotente, que hacia que Arthur quisiera saber mas sobre aquello.

-Y tu…¿nunca le dijiste lo que sentías por él?- Arthur al hacer esa pregunta, el demonio sonrió de lado y le contestó:

-Él lo sabía… pero aún así decidió enamorarse de ese mortal… soy un ser muy orgulloso…así que… si yo no podía estar con él…nadie lo haría…

En ese entonces Arthur sintió un escalofrío por su espalda… tenia un mal presentimiento de todo esto…

-No me digas que tu… ¿lo mataste?- la mirada de Arthur reflejaba miedo y angustia.

-…- el demonio no emitió palabra alguna.

-Me dijiste que Dios fue el que se deshizo de él pero…¡en realidad fuiste tú! ¡No puedo creer lo mentiroso que eres!- Arthur sentía una ira al ver como esa criatura se mofaba del criterio de Dios al cual a venerado por tanto tiempo- ¡Eres realmente un desconsiderado al culpar a Dios por los actos que tù cometiste!

El demonio dirigió una mirada fría hacia Arthur el cual se estremeció al sentir sus ojos azules penetrados en él. La criatura se acercó a él a paso lento y al estar a unos centímetros de Arthur, le dedicó una sonrisa, pero no como las anteriores que demostraban superioridad, sino que ésta se veía completamente siniestra…Arthur sentía que temblaba al ver su rostro.

-Yo jamás dije… que lo había matado…

-¿Eh?...- Arthur se sorprendió ante eso

-Lo que yo hice…fue "ocupar" el cuerpo de aquel joven del cual se había enamorado…

Entonces todo tenia sentido ahora…Arthur comprendió de inmediato…que él…

-No mataste al ángel, sino que mataste a su amante…

-Así es…pero…no me deshice completamente del cuerpo, simplemente lo tomé prestado…ya que pensé que sería divertido estar un tiempo aquí…en el mundo de los humanos-el demonio se divertía al ver la expresión de Arthur.

-Eres cruel…-susurró Arthur

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó el demonio

-Eres…sumamente cruel…y yo que pensé por un momento que habías conmovido mi corazón con aquella historia pero…al final…resultaste ser…-pero antes de que Arthur terminara su frase, el demonio lo interrumpió.

-¿Soy "que"? Dímelo…

-Una criatura sin sentimientos y sin corazón.

Ante ese comentario, el demonio comenzó a reír estruendosamente e hizo que Arthur no solo se sorprendiera por eso sino que también se molestara.

-¡¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso?!-exclamó Arthur

El demonio detuvo su risa y observó a Arthur. Ambos se miraron fijamente por un lapso de tiempo algo extenso. Arthur no pudo soportar que esos hermosos ojos azules lo observaran tan detenidamente y comenzó a sentir que sus mejillas ardían así que desvió su mirada. Al ver esto, el demonio no hizo otra cosa que soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-Ja… no me había percatado… que te sonrojas muy fácilmente a pesar de que eres hombre, ese rubor hace que te veas sumamente apetitoso -dijo el demonio. Inmediatamente Arthur al escuchar eso se sonrojó a un nivel mas alto… podía sentir como toda la sangre se le acumulaba en la cabeza.

\- ¡¿Q-Que estas diciendo, idiota?! Un hombre no puede tener esa clase de deseos hacia otro hombre… es… impropio… sentir algo así…- Arthur, cada palabra que decía, el volumen de su voz iba disminuyendo pero aun así no su enrojecimiento.

-Yo siempre creí… que los humanos eran seres que podían comprender el hecho de que cuando una persona sentía cariño e interés hacia otra persona, el afecto y el aprecio que sentían mutuamente era lo que importaba… no el sexo de cada individuo- exclamó el demonio.

-Si… pero… hay reglas que se deben cumplir y eso…

-¿Qué clase de reglas, eh? ¿Quien dijo que un hombre solo tiene permitido estar con una mujer? ¿Acaso un hombre no puede sentir afecto hacia otro hombre?

\- Eso… pues… yo…

-Y que me dices de dos mujeres… ¿también estas en contra de esa clase de relación?

\- Yo… esto… no sé…- Arthur balbuceaba

-¿No me digas que tu Dios siente desprecio por aquellos seres del mismo sexo que puedan sentir algo entre ellos?

-…-

-Tal vez… lo que sentía por aquel ángel no era aquel sentimiento el cual ustedes llaman amor… tal vez sentía aquel deseo de lujuria en mi interior que se apoderaba de mi… el poder escuchar aquellos gritos y gemidos de aquel ángel hacían que me excitara al máximo- decía Alfred mientras una fina sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡No te soporto! Solo cierra esa maldita boca de una vez por todas!-exclamó Arthur tapándose los oídos con ambas manos.

-Si quieres hacerme callar… hazlo tu mismo- dijo el demonio.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Que dijis- pero antes de que Arthur terminara su frase fue atrapado por los labios de aquella criatura que lo había tomado desprevenido.

El demonio acercó el cuerpo de Arthur al suyo, tomándole de la cintura, haciendo que sus cuerpos tuvieran un contacto mas intimo. Arthur no podía estar mas impresionado por aquel acto. Abrió sus ojos impactado ante el gesto. Sentía un sin fin de emociones al ver que ese hambriento beso se tornaba mas y mas agresivo pero a la vez placentero. El beso era asfixiante, violento pero al mismo tiempo se sentía… ¿bien? Arthur sentía que sus energías se drenaban ante aquel acto, comenzó a entrecerrar sus ojos al sentir que sus lenguas se entrelazaban. Aquel demonio recorrió el interior de su boca con su lengua hasta que por fin decidió soltarlo. Arthur cayó al suelo ya que sus piernas se sentían débiles y tambaleaban por el gesto estrepitoso de aquel demonio.

El joven de ojos verdes no podía creerlo, se sentía confundido, furioso, avergonzado y muchos otros pensamientos más pasaban por su cabeza.

-¿P-Por…q-que… hiciste e-eso? –no podía modular bien sus palabras, estaba atónito.

El demonio lo miró y sonrió.

-¿Acaso no puedo saborear a mi presa? Yo sé que tarde o temprano tu serás mío jejeje –proclamó el demonio.

Arthur se sintió intrigado ante aquel comentario pero solo procedió a levantarse del suelo y limpiarse su túnica negra.

-N-No sé de que estas hablando… pero… es mejor que me vaya- Arthur sentía sus mejillas arder mas y mas- además … creo que tengo un poco de fiebre y… y… mis compañeros de la catedral deben estar preocupados así que… ehm… me voy de aquí- dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida de aquellas ruinas. El demonio veía como su presa se alejaba de él a pasos lentos pero precisos, en ese instante, el demonio le hizo una pregunta…

-Espera… ¿puedo tener el honor… de saber el nombre de mi presa?

Arthur detuvo sus pasos y se dio media vuelta observando a aquel demonio.

-Me llamo Arthur… Arthur Kirkland… y para que te quede claro… yo… nunca voy a ser tuyo ¿me oíste?- dijo con una voz seria y decidida.

El demonio sonrió complacido al saber el nombre de aquel joven de orbes verdes.

-¿Y tú?... ¿no me dirás tu nombre? –preguntó Arthur

-Tengo muchos nombres por los cuales puedes llamarme-dijo el demonio- Judas, Lucifer, Satanás, Señor de las tinieblas pero… tu puedes llamarme… Alfred… Alfred F. Jones.

-¿Alfred F. Jones? ¿De donde inventaste ese nombre?-Preguntó Arthur al escuchar tan extraño nombre.

-No lo inventé- el demonio dirigió su mirada fija a Arthur y sonrió tenebrosamente- ese es el nombre del joven al cual le tomé su cuerpo prestado.

Sin decir más, Arthur siguió con su cometido y se dirigió a su hogar…poco a poco comenzó a acelerar sus pasos sin detenerse en ningún momento. Corrió y corrió hasta que sus pulmones no daban para más, y antes de llegar a la iglesia, se detuvo en un roble que se encontraba cerca de la puerta trasera de la iglesia, no solo en busca de aire sino que también para reflexionar todo lo que había sucedido: aquel encuentro, aquella platica… aquel beso, todo daba vueltas en la cabeza de Arthur, soltó algunas lagrimas, no solo por la impotencia de no haber detenido aquel pecaminoso acto sino que también por reprimir aquel temor que sintió en aquel momento al estar cerca de aquella criatura.

Arthur se posiciono de rodillas y comenzó a rezarle a Dios, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sentía que había traicionado a su Dios y que solo buscaba el perdón con sus rezos. Poco antes de que la luna fuese oculta por las nubes de aquel cielo, Arthur entró a la catedral y se encontró con sus "hermanas" que alegres le dieron la bienvenida, felices de que su "hermano" regresara sano y salvo.

Por otra parte, el demonio conocido ahora como Alfred, dirigía su mirada al cielo mientras le dedicaba unas suaves palabras…

-Algún día… serás mío, Arthur… Tu Dios nos separo una vez… no permitiré que suceda de nuevo… solo espera un poco mas… mi suculento ángel- decía Alfred, antes de soltar una estruendosa carcajada que se escucharía, no solo en aquel oscuro y amplio lugar en donde se ubicaba, sino que también, haría eco en el pecho de aquel joven de cabellos dorados que ahora dormía placidamente en la casa del Señor. Se sentía tranquilo, seguro y en paz, pero tal vez ese sentir no duraría por mucho tiempo.


	3. ¿Crees en los milagros?

**Disclaimer:** Hola! Sorry por la tardanza (me tardè? :v) Me olvidè colocar este pequeño dato sobre mi fic asi lo pongo ahora xDD Soy primeriza en esto plz

En fin, vengo a dejarles la historia llena de amor, tragedia y sobre todo, un hermoso drama sobrenatural que estaban esperando *w*

Es mi primer fic así que espero me tengan paciencia TwT Espero que aun así les guste :D

Contenido: Este fic contiene escenas Yaoi, AU (Universo Alterno) lemmon (oee zhii~ ¬w¬)

Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen al gran Himaruya-sensei

Sin nada mas que decir: Disfruten de la lectura! :D

 **Advertencia** : Habrá feels en este capitulo así ke prepárense :'3

*Por cierto, cuando lean una parte donde dice *cough* *cough* es el sonido con referencia a la tos, es ke no se kmo suena una tos normal asi ke puse eso xD

 **Chapter 3: "¿Crees en los milagros?"**

Varios días pasaron desde aquel incidente, Arthur proseguía con sus actividades habituales, ayudando a las personas heridas que se hospedaban en la catedral y colaborando con la comida, aunque buscaba los ingredientes necesarios, sus "hermanas" no lo dejaban cocinar, al parecer Arthur nació sin sentido del gusto y por eso temían que su comida fuese un tanto…"peligrosa" para las demás personas, pero aun así se encargaba de ayudar a la gente de la iglesia.

Los ataques enemigos siguieron durante días, por eso es que debían estar en constante movimiento ayudando a los soldados heridos y a civiles por igual, eso resultaba muy difícil puesto que no había mucho personal en el recinto bíblico.

Una tarde, cuando todo estaba en calma, Arthur decidió ir al bosque en busca de algunas plantas medicinales, mientras caminaba por el extenso camino, se detuvo a pensar en los últimos sucesos que habían ocurrido aquellos días pero en lo que no evitaba pensar, era en aquel demonio que le robó su primer beso. Arthur nunca había experimentado algo así, ni mucho menos con un hombre. Se sentía sumamente confundido, aunque no podía negar que ese beso se sintió extremadamente embriagador. Se sentó en una pequeña pradera rodeada de árboles y comenzó con su recolección de hierbas medicinales, pero aunque trataba de distraerse de una u otra forma, la imagen de aquel demonio le llenaba el pensamiento.

Estaba sumergido profundamente en sus fantasías cuando de pronto, oyó un ruido el cual no pasó desapercibido por Arthur. Se asustó e inmediatamente pensó que era un soldado enemigo.

\- ¿Q-Quien anda ahí? –dijo Arthur, tembloroso pero decidido tomó una vara relativamente grande del suelo y se fue acercando a los arbustos hasta que de pronto, escucha una voz.

-¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo, Arthur? –se escucha aquella voz desde lo alto de un árbol, Arthur reconoció la voz de inmediato. Era la criatura la cual ha inundado sus pensamientos en los últimos días.

-¡Uff~! Que alivio… ¡No me asustes, idiota! –le gritaba a Alfred el cual estaba entretenido con el espectáculo que estaba montando Arthur. El joven demonio bajó de la rama del árbol en donde se encontraba y se paró frente a Arthur.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –dijo Arthur

-¿Acaso no puedo venir a vigilar a mi presa? –contestó Alfred

-Ya te dije que no soy tu presa, no te pertenezco, ni a ti…ni a nadie.

-Pues yo diría que si… después de todo, ya marqué tus deliciosos labios –decía el demonio mientras acorralaba a Arthur en un árbol- no puedo esperar… para marcar cada…parte…de tu cuerpo –decía pausadamente mientras su mano tocaba el muslo de Arthur lentamente.

Arthur al notar esto, se altera y empuja a Alfred alejándolo de él –No te atrevas a tocarme de ese modo nuevamente o no respondo a lo que pueda suceder- decía mientras sostenía su crucifijo apuntando al demonio.

El demonio sonrió mientras levantaba sus manos en señal de derrota.

-Okey… tú ganas… esta vez –decía mientras se alejaba del rubio que escondía su rubor con su flequillo.

-I-Idiota… -susurró Arthur

Ambos se daban las espaldas, Arthur decidió no perder más tiempo y siguió con su recolección de plantas medicinales.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó el demonio

-¿No es obvio? Busco medicina para los heridos de la iglesia, lo mejor es usar plantas curativas, lo natural siempre es más efectivo y sano –decía Arthur orgulloso de sus propios conocimientos.

Alfred lo observaba detenidamente y aunque no podía dejar de pensar en ello, el rostro de Arthur era el mismo que de aquel ángel que le robó el corazón hace siglos atrás.

Arthur se encontraba muy concentrado en su tarea como para notar la penetrante mirada del pelinegro sobre él. Estaba a punto de agarrar una de las hierbas cuando de pronto la mano del demonio la sujetó firmemente impidiendo que recogiera la pequeña planta. Arthur no pudo evitar sonrojarse a causa del suave roce provocado por Alfred.

-¡¿Q-Qué estas haciendo?! –dijo Arthur

-Si recoges esta planta… harás que todas las personas que prueben de ella… mueran.

-¿Eh? –Arthur sorprendido de sus palabras, alejó su mano rápidamente haciendo que se soltara a la del demonio – ¿Te refieres a que esta planta…es venenosa?

-Así es… jeje, por la expresión en tu rostro diría que no lo sabias ¿verdad? –dijo el demonio con un tono burlesco.

-Pues… ¡claro que lo sabia! ¿No subestimes mis conocimientos, idiota! –decía mientras desviaba su rostro para que Alfred no viera su notable rubor.

-Si, lo que digas –decía Alfred mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba de Arthur.

-… ¡Espera! –Al escucharlo el demonio, se dio media vuelta y observó al humano –La verdad es que… no lo sabía… con respecto a lo de aquella planta… ehmm… si les hubiese pasado algo a las personas de la iglesia, nunca me lo hubiese perdonado… de no ser por ti… hubiese cometido un terrible error… muchas gracias, Alfred –dijo Arthur con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que su rubor lo hiciera verse aun mas adorable.

El demonio ya no lo soportaba más, quería abusar de ese frágil cuerpo, quería hacerlo suyo, deseaba escuchar los gritos y gemidos de placer de aquel humano que estaba enfrente de él pero algo lo molestaba, algo que se ha estado cuestionando desde el momento que lo conoció.

-En verdad… no recuerdas nada ¿verdad? –dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Eh? –Arthur sorprendido pudo ver como el demonio emprendía vuelo alejándose de él…dejándolo solo.

La mirada de aquel demonio, dejó un sentimiento de incertidumbre en Arthur… estaba tan llena de dolor y melancolía que le hacia preguntarse que había querido decir el demonio.

Arthur, para no perder mas tiempo recogió algunas bellotas y semillas, luego rápidamente regresó a la iglesia.

Ya era hora de la cena, las jóvenes monjas corrían por los pasillos entregando la comida a los huéspedes que se encontraban albergando en la catedral. Arthur ayudaba a sus hermanas entregando los platos con alimentos y muchas mantas para evitar el frío que se presentaba durante la noche. Las personas agradecían con mucho aprecio y afecto a los que ellos denominaban "Los enviados del Señor", la gente los veían como si fuesen unos verdaderos ángeles, en especial a Arthur, éste era sumamente amable, gentil y muy cuidadoso a la hora de cuidar a los que se encontraban heridos debido a los bombardeos de tan incesante guerra.

Era casi medianoche, todos estaban descansando por la ardua jornada realizada durante el día, todos dormían menos una persona… Arthur, éste se encontraba en la cocina… sin hacer mucho ruido preparó unos scones y se los llevó bien acomodados en una pequeña canasta

Sin ser notado por alguien, se puso una caperuza para el frío y se dirigió a afueras de la iglesia, a paso lento se encaminaba hacia el bosque. Mientras iba por el sendero que lo dirigía hacia su destino, no paraba de pensar en el por qué hacia lo que hacia.

-Maldita sea… ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Ahora podría estar en mi cama descansando, pero no… me encuentro aquí afuera, con riesgo de ser encontrado por algún soldado… por qué… ¿Por qué me preocupo por "él"? –Arthur no quería admitirlo pero después de aquella tarde no pudo quitar de su mente la última mirada que le dio el demonio al irse. Se sentía… como si Alfred estuve decepcionado de él pero… ¿Por qué? Él no había hecho nada, ni siquiera lo conocía… conocerlo… Arthur no sabía prácticamente nada de él. El por qué aquella criatura se encontraba en este mundo, la razón por la cual estaba en aquellas ruinas, la incertidumbre de no saber hacia que Arthur quisiera investigar a fondo a aquella criatura… Y no se iría con las manos vacías… llegaría al fin de todo esto ya que todas sus creencias estaban basadas en un solo hecho… la existencia de Alfred.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a las ruinas de aquella iglesia en donde conoció a Alfred por primera vez y sin tener que buscarlo, ahí yacía en el centro de las ruinas, sentado en una de las estructuras antiguas del lugar.

-Ho-Hola… -dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba al demonio

-…-

-Ehmm… pensé que tal vez… tendrías un poco de hambre así que… preparé algo de comida… mira, hice scones –decía Arthur mientras sacaba uno de su canasta ofreciéndoselo a la criatura quien le daba la espalda.

-…No tengo hambre, humano –dijo seriamente el demonio

-P-Pero… debes estar hambriento…por eso yo… -la voz de Arthur descendía por cada palabra que decía.

De pronto Alfred se levanta del lugar en donde estaba sentado y mira fríamente al rubio.

-No quiero… de tu comida.

Arthur se sorprendió por ese rechazo hacia su comida, aun así le insistió.

-B-Bueno… tal vez no tengas hambre ahora pero… aun así te lo dejaré por aquí –decía mientras dejaba la canasta con sus alimentos en el suelo cerca de la criatura.

Alfred observaba cada movimiento de Arthur, de pronto, algo llamó su atención.

-Muéstrame tus manos –dijo el demonio

-¿Eh? –Inconscientemente Arthur las esconde posándolas atrás suyo – ¡Mis manos están bien! ¡Estoy bien! No te preo… -pero antes de terminar su frase, la mano de Alfred toma bruscamente su brazo izquierdo.

-Muéstrame tus manos… es una orden –la mirada fría del demonio conmocionó de sobremanera a Arthur así que lentamente le mostró sus manos temblorosas a la criatura.

El pelinegro pudo notar que los dedos del humano estaban todos cubiertos con vendas, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por él desde que el humano entró a las ruinas.

-Dime… ¿te lastimaste al preparar tu propia comida? ¿Qué clase de humano eres? –dijo en tono de burla.

-P-Pues… ¡No es como si la hubiese preparado especialmente para ti! ¡Esto solo… f-fue algo que hice a la hora de la cena pero nadie quiso comerlo! ¡Son solo sobras! ¡Son solo –pero antes de que dijera algo mas, Alfred estaba probando uno de sus scones.

-¡N-No lo comas! Tal vez no sepa… bien –Arthur no notó el momento en el cual Alfred soltó sus manos y comenzó a devorar la comida que el trajo.

-Te lo estas comiendo… ehmm… dime… ¿no sabe mal? ¿O si? Es que mis hermanas nunca quieren que cocine ya que dicen que mi comida no es… saludable para los demás… y pues… pensé… que a ti no te gustaría… pero aun así…

-Arthur… si estás orgulloso de la comida que TÚ me trajiste… entonces no debería importarte lo que dicen los demás humanos –dijo Alfred mientras comía otro scone.

Arthur no lo podía creer, aquel demonio no solo estaba comiendo su comida sino que también le dio el elogio que necesitaba escuchar para seguir con lo que realmente le gustaba: cocinar. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y su corazón latía mas rápido de lo normal –"¿Qué me sucede?" –pensaba Arthur, desde el principio sintió que todo esto era extraño, estar ahí familiarizando con el demonio tan amistosamente sabiendo que fue él quien lo atacó la primera noche que se conocieron y el estar ahí, a la mitad de la noche compartiendo alimentos que el mismo preparó… se sentía como esas mujeres que cocinaban para sus esposos pero… ¡¿En que estaba pensando?! Necesitaba mentalizarse en otra cosa, cambiar el tema de conversación ya que si seguía pensando eso sentiría que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento.

-Ehmm… sabes, cuando llegué por primera vez a estas ruinas, no solo me sorprendí por tu presencia… sino que también… me sorprendió el hecho de estar aquí… en el escenario en donde murió una persona muy especial para mí… -dijo Arthur con una irónica sonrisa.

-Diría que por tu expresión, amabas a esa persona ¿cierto? –decía Alfred mientras devoraba el ultimo scone de la canasta.

-Si, la amaba mucho, aunque… ella nunca supo lo que yo sentía por ella –diciendo esto, Arthur se sentó en una gran roca que yacía ahí.

-Por casualidad, no te estarás refiriendo a la humana llamada Emily ¿verdad?

Impactado, Arthur lo miró y le dijo:

-¿Cómo… cómo sabes su nombre?

Alfred se sentó a su lado y le contestó:

-Porque yo… la conocí.

El rubio no lo podía creer, aquel demonio conoció al amor de su pasado, tal vez… el podría aclararle las dudas que ha tenido con respecto a su "trágica" muerte.

-Si tú la conociste… debes saber… como murió ¿no es así?

-Por supuesto –al decir esto el demonio se acercó al oído del inglés y le susurró: -Ya que… fui yo quien la mató.

Arthur al escuchar eso, un sudor frío bajó por su espalda, sentía puntadas en su corazón y sus lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-E-Eres… un… maldito monstruo –dijo suavemente para luego dejar escapar todo el aire reprimido en sus pulmones -¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡TE ODIO! –dicho esto, Arthur levantó su puño en señal de iniciar una pelea pero el demonio lo detuvo.

-¡JAJAJAJA~! ¡Eres tan inocente! ¡¿Realmente creíste que por ser un demonio seria capaz de matar a cada ser humano que se me atraviese por delante?! ¡Tienes un esteriotipo muy malo sobre mí! ¡JAJAJA! –el demonio se reía estruendosamente mientras observaba la expresión de Arthur.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¿Acaso tú… no la mataste? –Sorprendido, Arthur bajaba lentamente su puño.

-Por supuesto que no…jeje… que tonto eres, Arthur –Con una sonrisa en su rostro, secó las pequeñas lagrimas del rubio. Éste, se sentía un poco confundido por la broma de la criatura pero a la vez también se sentía culpable por lo que le dijo.

-Ehmm… Alfred… perdóname… por gritarte esas cosas, por favor.

-Eres un humano tan peculiar, pidiendo perdón a un demonio, aunque debo decir que te ves sumamente adorable con esa linda expresión en tu rostro –Alfred observaba como Arthur se sonrojaba mas y mas hasta parecer un tomate.

-Bueno, basta de juegos, supongo quieres conocer la historia de cómo conocí a Emily… supongo que esto ocurrió hace aproximadamente 10 años aquí en estas ruinas… he permanecido en este mundo por mas de 200 siglos y he visto como las ruinas de este lugar se han ido deteriorando poco a poco, observé cada cambio en la naturaleza del lugar, cada puesta de sol, cada noche helada de invierno, hasta que un día, algo llamó mi atención…

*Flashback*

-¡Rápido! ¡Que alguien nos puede descubrir! –decía una joven de cabellos color miel, con pequeños rizos y unos hermosos ojos azules vestida con una tunica negra y un crucifijo colgando del cuello.

-¡Espera, Emily~! –decía un joven muchacho con traje militar de color verde, tenia una pequeñas pecas en su rostro y el pelo de un color un tono mas oscuro que el de la chica y su cabello estaba peinado para atrás.

-¡Vamos! ¡Deberías divertirte más, después de todo estamos juntos ahora! Sabes lo difícil que se nos hace juntarnos cada día, así que ahora solo relájate, olvídate de todo por un momento y solo quédate aquí conmigo.

Los dos jóvenes llegaron a las ruinas de la antigua iglesia de Santa María, pasaron toda la tarde besándose y diciéndose palabras de amor sin saber que alguien mas estaba presente. El atardecer estaba cerca y los dos jóvenes debieron despedirse uno con el otro. La joven miraba como el soldado se alejaba mientras se adentraba en el bosque hasta desaparecer.

La muchacha suspira y dirige su mirada al centro de las ruinas en el cual se encontraba sentada una criatura alada con cuernos en su cabeza.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir observándonos de esa manera? –dijo en voz alta

-Vaya… no esperaba que pudieras verme aquí, eres muy perceptiva –dijo la criatura con aspecto demoniaco.

-No me gusta que nos estés observando cada vez que me reúno con Davie. Es taaaaan incomodo –dijo la joven.

-¿Davie? ¿Te refieres al soldado alemán? Me sorprende como los humanos se arriesgan tanto por ese sentimiento que llaman amor. ¿Realmente crees que ese muchacho te ama?

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¿Quién no amaría a una joven adolescente como yo? HAHAHA~! Se que es difícil amar en estas circunstancias debido a la guerra y al reglamento del distrito bíblico pero… ¡toda heroína tiene derecho a amar! –decía melodramáticamente mientras hacia extrañas poses.

-Que chica mas rara me he encontrado –susurro el demonio

-¡Que amargado eres! ¡No se que vio ese ángel en ti!

-Él ya no es… mi ángel.

La joven rubia se sorprendió por tan simples pero fuertes palabras. Miró al demonio y lentamente se fue acercando a él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Él seguirá siendo el ángel de tu corazón, tal vez no se encuentre contigo ahora pero ten por seguro que algún día se volverán a reencontrar y serán muy felices juntos –dijo mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de la criatura.

-…Ja… eso espero…-

-Bueno, debo irme, tengo que ir a cuidar a mi "propio" angelito, sabes, Arthur es un niño muy lindo, sus hermosos ojos que parecen esmeraldas hacen que se vea como un verdadero querubín del cielo –hablaba con afán al referirse al pequeño niño -¡Nos vemos Alfred! ¡Y espero que para mañana no estés husmeando por aquí! HAHAHA~!

El demonio pudo ver como la joven corría para irse rápidamente a su casa ubicada a unos kilómetros de ahí, mientras que él, se quedó meditando aquellas palabras dichas por la muchacha, observando como el sol se ocultaba dando paso a la noche.

Aquel demonio no abandonó las ruinas a pesar de las palabras de la muchacha, la noche pasó rápidamente y la criatura se encontraba sentado en uno de los pilares ubicados en el lugar… se encontraba en lo mas alto de la estructura, observando el nuevo amanecer, cuando de pronto escuchó unos pasos.

-Nunca pensé que nos juntaríamos tan temprano en este lugar, Emily –dijo el joven soldado.

-Porque… ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Davie?! –exclamó la joven monja.

-¿Q-Qué…?

-¡Soldados nazis fueron a la catedral y se llevaron a muchas personas incluyendo a los heridos! ¡¿Por qué no me previniste de ello?! –el rostro lloroso de Emily sorprendió al militar.

-Perdóname… yo no quise que esto pasara…yo… -pero antes de que Davie terminara su frase, dos soldados más aparecieron saliendo de los arbustos.

-¡Soldado! ¡¿Se puede saber que significa esto?! –gritó uno de ellos apuntando su arma hacia la joven monja.

-¡Espera! ¡No la lastimen! –gritó Davie.

-¡Soldado, esto es una gran traición! ¡Familiarizar con el enemigo esta prohibido!

-¡No es lo que piensan! Ella no…

-¡Silencio! ¡Soldado Davie Thompson! ¡Será ejecutado por romper las reglas de nuestra milicia!

-¡No! ¡Deténganse-

¡BANG!

El grito de la joven monja y el estruendo de aquel disparo resonaron dejando un fuerte eco en todo el lugar, los dos soldados observaron a la pareja enfrente de ellos, Davie impactado vio a Emily la cual suavemente le dedicó la última sonrisa mientras caía a sus pies. Todo sucedió tan rápido que nadie lo podía creer, antes de que la bala saliera del arma, Emily se posiciono enfrente de Davie para protegerlo recibiendo el impacto de la bala.

-¡NO! ¡Emily! ¡Resiste por favor! –gritaba desesperadamente el joven soldado.

-Ugh… *cough* N-No te… p-preocupes…ah… -decía dificultosamente mientras la sangre manchaba completamente su pecho debido a la herida.

Davie al ver esto, sabía que a su amada no le quedaría mucho tiempo de vida, así que sabía exactamente lo que tenia que hacer.

-Soldado, aléjese del cuerpo ahora y prepárese para su fusilamiento –apuntaba al militar con su rifle de asalto.

-No será necesario… ya que, si no puedo estar con el amor de mi vida entonces… la acompañaré hasta la muerte –diciendo esto, el joven Davie tomó su pistola de mano y se propinó un disparo en la cabeza cayendo instantáneamente al suelo quedándose al lado del cuerpo de la joven monja.

Los dos soldados sin decir nada presenciaron la escena, cuando de pronto se escucha a lo lejos la bocina que indicaba el inicio del ataque al bando enemigo. Ambos se alejaron dejando los dos cuerpos sin vida abandonados en el lugar… o eso se creía.

-Fue un gran espectáculo… Te lo advertí, Emily…el amor es solo un sentimiento inútil que solo trae dolor y sufrimiento –decía la criatura que había presenciado toda la escena desde el principio. Se arrodilló cerca de la joven monja y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-M-Mira quien… lo d-dice… *cough*… el… demonio que s-se… enamoró de u-un ángel… ah… jaja… eres t-tan raro…ah –Emily sabía que pronto su vida se acabaría pero aun así le dedicó una calida sonrisa a la criatura.

-A-Alfred… ¿Crees q-que… exista un p-paraíso… para m-mi?

-Por supuesto… si ves a mi ángel… dale mis saludos –dijo el demonio con una fina sonrisa.

-E-Eres u-un ton…to... si sigues es-esperando e-el perdón de a-aquel án…gel n-nunca serás f-feliz… jaja… si lo… veo… le contaré… s-sobre tu… larga es-espera que… has llevado… a-aquí… durante… siglos *cough* -la respiración de Emily le hacia mas dificultosa el habla.

-Si…tal vez… tu y yo no éramos tan diferentes, Emily… es hora de que te vayas, tu joven soldado te esta esperando en el "otro lado" –dijo el demonio.

-A-Adiós, Alfred… l-lo siento… Arthur… algún d-día… volveremos… a j-jugar… juntos… -diciendo sus ultimas palabras, sus ojos se cerraron y el corazón de Emily dio su ultimo latido haciendo que su cuerpo se relajara y ya no sintiera dolor.

Y una vez más, el demonio volvió a sentir la soledad, observó las ruinas y luego al cielo en busca de alguna respuesta a lo sucedido… dejando suavemente el cuerpo de la joven monja junto con el del militar, caminó unos leves pasos y luego volvió a ver la irónica escena.

-El amor es como una maldición, algunos no están destinados a padecerla pero quienes la poseen, deberán vivir una historia llena de dolor e incontables escenarios en donde la felicidad está en juego… -dicho esto, el demonio desapareció dejando un aire frío en las ruinas del lugar.

*Fin del Flashback*

-Desde entonces he permanecido aquí… viendo el pasar de los años, el avanzar de esta interminable guerra… y sobre todo… el milagro de presenciar el encuentro de nosotros dos –decía el demonio mientras secaba con la palma de su mano las lagrimas que se hacían presentes en el rostro del ingles.

-I-Idiota… Emily eres una idiota… -dijo Arthur mientras trataba de contener sus impulsos para no llorar.

-Recuerdo que después de eso… unos soldados nazis vinieron a buscar el cuerpo de Davie, tal parece que pertenecían a la unidad de rastreo… aunque sabían que no podían hacer nada por él, se lo llevaron dejando el cuerpo de Emily ahí… varias horas pasaron hasta que una de las monjas perteneciente a la iglesia la encontró.

-Fueron tan crueles con ella… pero a pesar de todo, sé que está en un mejor lugar ahora –dijo Arthur observando el cielo estrellado.

-Bueno… ya te conté demasiado, ahora te toca a ti –dijo Alfred

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?

-¿No me vas a decir como un muchacho como tú viste ropa femenina todos los días en un recinto bíblico? ¿O solo lo haces como un fetiche extraño hacia tu persona?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A que te refieres con fetiche?! ¡No soy un pervertido como tú! –exclamó Arthur completamente indignado.

-Entonces… ¿Emily te vestía así? Realmente era una chica muy rara ¡jajaja~! –el demonio se divertía viendo las diferentes expresiones en el rostro de Arthur.

-¡NO! Ella no… yo solo… ¡Agh~! ¡Olvídalo! Me voy a casa… -dijo levantándose del lugar en donde estaba sentado –Ehmm… Alfred… gracias por contarme esto… realmente te lo agradezco mucho.

-Si, claro… ahora vete antes de que algún soldado te atrape –dijo el demonio dándole una palmada en el trasero al inglés causando que éste se sobresaltara.

-¡I-Idiota! ¡No hagas eso! –El rostro del rubio estaba completamente ruborizado –…Nos vemos, Alfred… hasta mañana –dicho esto, el ingles se alejó de la criatura mientras corría hacia su hogar.

-Es igual a ti, Emily… aunque se podría decir que la única diferencia aquí es que… yo no lo compartiré con nadie mas, lo cuidaré muy bien Emily, tu pequeño ángel será todo mío –dedicando aquellas palabras al viento, el demonio se quedó ahí, contemplando las ruinas de aquella iglesia que tantas tragedias había presenciado, mientras que Arthur iba corriendo hacia su hogar pero esta vez, con paz en su corazón al saber toda la verdad… ese seria su pequeño secreto, la verdadera historia de Emily, todo gracias al demonio que a pesar de los años permaneció en ese lugar… eso hacia a Arthur pensar: -"Todos estos años en esas ruinas… ¿Alfred no se sentiría solo?" –No lo sabía pero tenía el presentimiento de que pronto lo descubriría.


End file.
